


His Butler, Giving Gifts

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, as fluffy as this pairing can get, at least for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic "His Butler, Receiving Gifts," in which Ciel gives Sebastian a present for Christmas. In this work, Sebastian gives him something in return. Can certainly be read independently of each other. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Giving Gifts

“Pardon my intrusion.”

Ciel murmurs in response without looking up from his book. The muffled roll of the tea cart’s wheels on the plush rug, then the familiar chime of a cup of tea being poured mixes harmoniously with the sound of turning pages.

The large clock on the mantle in the study has barely stuck seven, but the Earl of Phantomhive has finished his work for the day, and found an unusual moment of peace in an after supper novel. He sighs and stretches contentedly in the armchair. Sebastian’s stillness signals to him that his dessert his ready, and he reluctantly closes the book after marking his place.

“To accompany this evening’s tea, I have prepared Parisian macarons. To my knowledge you have not had them previously, so I took the liberty of making several flavors: pistachio, vanilla bean, and one I think you may find particularly to your taste, hazelnut with chocolate ganache.”

Three meringue cookies are aligned on the small dish next to his tea, charming in their simplicity. Ciel picks one up and bites into it; the delicate crisp of the outside melts on his tongue and blends with the filling into a chewy perfection. The hazelnut and chocolate are sweet, buttery, but remain wonderfully true to flavor. His butler’s macarons are exquisite.

He takes another bite and looks up at Sebastian, wide eyed.

 Sebastian smiles (and it’s very nearly genuine), “How rare for me to render my master speechless.”

Clearly pleased with the boy’s reaction, Sebastian continues, in mock seriousness, “I shall have to take great care to keep you out of Paris from now on…from the looks of it, not even the powers of hell could keep you from spoiling your supper.”

“We shall have to test that theory, demon.” Ciel shoots back, almost smiling.

Ciel picks up the second macaron and enjoys it as much as the first. He is savoring the taste before eating the last one, when he motions to a box also sitting on the dessert tray. “What’s this?”

“It occurred to me that I had not yet returned the favor.” Sebastian indicates his cufflinks, small garnet stones that Ciel presented to him as a Christmas gift.

The box is crème colored, with a black trim around the edges. It is unwrapped, save for a single black ribbon around the middle. Ciel unties it and lifts the lid. Nestled inside black tissue paper is a beautiful glass bottle.

Sebastian removes the cap from the bottle.  He holds one of Ciel’s slim wrists in his hand and mists the fragrance over his pulse.

“It is a custom blend that I had specially ordered for you. I believe the notes I selected will combine with your natural scent most agreeably.”

Ciel cautiously places his wrist close to his nose. Vanilla, cocoa, sandalwood, with a faint leathery undertone to keep it from being overly sweet.

“Cologne must never overpower. You must learn to wear it correctly, though I will be there to help you apply it of course. It may be applied to the wrists, as I have just done. Or here,” Sebastian’s hand lightly touches the base of Ciel’s throat, near his collarbones. “Perhaps here,” an index finger presses the back of his right jaw, then the left, directly below his ears.

It is an unexpected gift, but Ciel has been bred with genteel manners, even if he rarely chooses to exercise them. He begrudgingly offers his thanks, which is met with a sweeping bow from Sebastian. Although applying a small amount of cologne becomes part of Ciel’s dressing routine, Sebastian does not mention his gift again, except for one instance:

Later that night, as Ciel is preparing to sleep, Sebastian leans close to him to remove the patch covering his eye. Sebastian swallows thickly, breathes, “I was correct, my lord. The scent suits you most deliciously.”

 

......

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that any gift Sebastian gives Ciel would ultimately be self serving. Naturally, he would only choose cologne for Ciel that suited his own preferences. Also, I like that it might be a bit against his better judgement, considering a delicious smell would only sharpen his hunger. 
> 
> Random note: its a couple days late, but in my mind this is set on Valentine's day. Not that either of them would mention it, haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
